freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Major Wondrous Items
Major Wondrous Items |- |1 ||Dimensional shackles ||28,000 gp |- |2 ||Figurine of wondrous power, obsidian steed ||28,500 gp |- |3 ||Drums of panic ||30,000 gp |- |4 ||Ioun stone, orange ||30,000 gp |- |5 ||Ioun stone, pale green prism ||30,000 gp |- |6 ||Lantern of revealing ||30,000 gp |- |7 ||Robe of blending ||30,000 gp |- |8 ||Amulet of natural armor +4 ||32,000 gp |- |9 ||Amulet of proof against detection and location ||35,000 gp |- |10 ||Carpet of flying, 5 ft. by 10 ft. ||35,000 gp |- |11 ||Golem manual, iron ||35,000 gp |- |12 ||Amulet of health +6 ||36,000 gp |- |13 ||Belt of giant Strength +6 ||36,000 gp |- |14 ||Bracers of armor +6 ||36,000 gp |- |15 ||Cloak of Charisma +6 ||36,000 gp |- |16 ||Gloves of Dexterity +6 ||36,000 gp |- |17 ||Headband of intellect +6 ||36,000 gp |- |18 ||Ioun stone, vibrant purple prism ||36,000 gp |- |19 ||Pearl of power, 6th-level spell ||36,000 gp |- |20 ||Periapt of Wisdom +6 ||36,000 gp |- |21 ||Scarab of protection ||38,000 gp |- |22 ||Ioun stone, lavender and green ellipsoid ||40,000 gp |- |23 ||Ring gates ||40,000 gp |- |24 ||Crystal ball ||42,000 gp |- |25 ||Golem manual, greater stone ||44,000 gp |- |26 ||Orb of storms ||48,000 gp |- |27 ||Boots of teleportation ||49,000 gp |- |28 ||Bracers of armor +7 ||49,000 gp |- |29 ||Pearl of power, 7th-level spell ||49,000 gp |- |30 ||Amulet of natural armor +5 ||50,000 gp |- |31 ||Cloak of displacement, major ||50,000 gp |- |32 ||Crystal ball with see invisibility ||50,000 gp |- |33 ||Horn of Valhalla ||50,000 gp |- |34 ||Crystal ball with detect thoughts ||51,000 gp |- |35 ||Carpet of flying, 6 ft. by 9 ft. ||53,000 gp |- |36 ||Amulet of mighty fists +3 ||54,000 gp |- |37 ||Wings of flying ||54,000 gp |- |38 ||Cloak of etherealness ||55,000 gp |- |39 ||Instant fortress ||55,000 gp |- |40 ||Manual of bodily health +2 ||55,000 gp |- |41 ||Manual of gainful exercise +2 ||55,000 gp |- |42 ||Manual of quickness in action +2 ||55,000 gp |- |43 ||Tome of clear thought +2 ||55,000 gp |- |44 ||Tome of leadership and influence +2 ||55,000 gp |- |45 ||Tome of understanding +2 ||55,000 gp |- |46 ||Eyes of charming ||56,000 gp |- |47 ||Robe of stars ||58,000 gp |- |48 ||Carpet of flying, 10 ft. by 10 ft. ||60,000 gp |- |49 ||Darkskull ||60,000 gp |- |50 ||Cube of force ||62,000 gp |- |51 ||Bracers of armor +8 ||64,000 gp |- |52 ||Pearl of power, 8th-level spell ||64,000 gp |- |53 ||Crystal ball with telepathy ||70,000 gp |- |54 ||Horn of blasting, greater ||70,000 gp |- |55 ||Pearl of power, two spells ||70,000 gp |- |56 ||Helm of teleportation ||73,500 gp |- |57 ||Gem of seeing ||75,000 gp |- |58 ||Robe of the archmagi ||75,000 gp |- |59 ||Mantle of faith ||76,000 gp |- |60 ||Crystal ball with true seeing ||80,000 gp |- |61 ||Pearl of power, 9th-level spell ||81,000 gp |- |62 ||Well of many worlds ||82,000 gp |- |63 ||Manual of bodily health +3 ||82,500 gp |- |64 ||Manual of gainful exercise +3 ||82,500 gp |- |65 ||Manual of quickness in action +3 ||82,500 gp |- |66 ||Tome of clear thought +3 ||82,500 gp |- |67 ||Tome of leadership and influence +3 ||82,500 gp |- |68 ||Tome of understanding +3 ||82,500 gp |- |69 ||Apparatus of the crab ||90,000 gp |- |70 ||Mantle of spell resistance ||90,000 gp |- |71 ||Mirror of opposition ||92,000 gp |- |72 ||Strand of prayer beads, greater ||95,800 gp |- |73 ||Amulet of mighty fists +4 ||96,000 gp |- |74 ||Eyes of petrification ||98,000 gp |- |75 ||Bowl of commanding water elementals ||100,000 gp |- |76 ||Brazier of commanding fire elementals ||100,000 gp |- |77 ||Censer of controlling air elementals ||100,000 gp |- |78 ||Stone of controlling earth elementals ||100,000 gp |- |79 ||Manual of bodily health +4 ||110,000 gp |- |80 ||Manual of gainful exercise +4 ||110,000 gp |- |81 ||Manual of quickness in action +4 ||110,000 gp |- |82 ||Tome of clear thought +4 ||110,000 gp |- |83 ||Tome of leadership and influence +4 ||110,000 gp |- |84 ||Tome of understanding +4 ||110,000 gp |- |85 ||Amulet of the planes ||120,000 gp |- |86 ||Robe of eyes ||120,000 gp |- |87 ||Helm of brilliance ||125,000 gp |- |88 ||Manual of bodily health +5 ||137,500 gp |- |89 ||Manual of gainful exercise +5 ||137,500 gp |- |90 ||Manual of quickness in action +5 ||137,500 gp |- |91 ||Tome of clear thought +5 ||137,500 gp |- |92 ||Tome of leadership and influence +5 ||137,500 gp |- |93 ||Tome of understanding +5 ||137,500 gp |- |94 ||Efreeti bottle ||145,000 gp |- |95 ||Amulet of mighty fists +5 ||150,000 gp |- |96 ||Chaos diamond ||160,000 gp |- |97 ||Cubic gate ||164,000 gp |- |98 ||Iron flask ||170,000 gp |- |99 ||Mirror of mental prowess ||175,000 gp |- |100 ||Mirror of life trapping ||200,000 gp